Sacrifice
by TheyCallMeMr.Pigg
Summary: Angsty one shot about Draco's thoughts on Hermione.--'I thought about her constantly. Obsessively almost. Everywhere she went, I found my eyes there. As much as I didn't want to admit it.' R&R Dramione!


_I can't feel my senses  
I just feel the cold  
All colours seem to fade away  
I can't reach my soul_

_I would stop running  
If I knew there was a chance  
It tears me apart to sacrifice it all  
But I'm forced to let go_

_Tell me I'm frozen  
But what can I do?  
Can't tell the reasons  
I did it for you_

_When lies turn into truth  
I sacrifice for you  
You say that I am frozen  
But what can I do?_

_I can feel your sorrow  
(I sacrifice)  
You won't forgive me_

_But I know you'll be alright_

_It tears me apart that you will never know  
But I have to let go_

_Tell me I'm frozen  
But what can I do?  
Can't tell the reasons  
I did it for you_

_When lies turn into truth  
I sacrifice for you  
You say that I am frozen  
But what can I do?_

_Everything will slip away  
Shattered pieces will remain  
When memories fade into emptiness  
Only time will tell its tale  
If it all has been in vain_

_I can't feel my senses  
I just feel the cold_

_Frozen  
But what can I do?  
Frozen_

_Tell me I'm frozen  
But what can I do?  
Can't tell the reasons  
I did it for you_

_When lies turn into truth  
I sacrifice for you  
You say that I am frozen_

_Frozen_

_--Within Temptation, frozen_

**Sacrifice**

I remember the day.

It was raining. hard too. Big drops of freezing, pelting rain.

I saw her out there. Heaven only knows what she was doing.

I figured she'd get sick, then I'd have to run duties by myself so I went to fetch her.

Stupid Mudblood.

" Granger!" I yell and she vaguely looks up to acknowledge me. I'd ring her neck first chance I got.

" Granger what the bloody hell are you doing?" I asked, hatefully as I could.

She tilted her head and I noticed her hair wasn't as fuzzy and puffy as normal. The curls are weighted down by the water and are forming tight, sleek, not to mention soaked, spirals. It was darker as it was wet. It actually had looked decent enough.

" Oh nothing Malfoy," She said, her voice soft. Damn I figured she'd been hanging out with that Loony Lovegood a bit too much.

" What do you mean nothing? Your standing in the rain, and now I'm standing in the rain." I admitted to myself. Why was I standing in the rain still? I could have just left her there.

" You've never just stood in the rain?" She asked, looking at me in a way I've never seen her look before. She was strangely un-hostile.

" Not particularly Granger. I'm from a civilized family. Though I suspect you won't know much about that." I bit. I wasn't even sure why I bit at her so often. I just did.

She ignored my comment. For the first time, hell, since I'd known her.

Then, without looking at me, she walked right around me, and back to where it was dry.

It was that day, that day something in my mind clicked. Granger changed me that day. As much as I didn't want to admit it.

I thought about her constantly after that. Obsessively almost. Everywhere she went, I found my eyes there.

She was bloody confusing. I just wanted to figure her out. Always.

Well here I am. The final battle rages on around every corner. Death eaters here, order members there. More importantly, The golden trio. I know they're here somewhere.

I look over and it's the first thing I land my eyes on.

Her. Curly hair, slightly dusty, askew curly hair. Dirty face. Bloody hands. Had she had a tumble then?

Though, as she looks at me for some reason I don't ready my wand. And an even stranger observation, neither dose she. She just looks at me. I swell up my chest with air and brace myself.

" Granger!" I yell, just as Crabbe and Goyle appear, and those fucking idiots bring none other than a horde of death eaters with them. Including my aunt, Belletrix. That crazy women would most definitely kill her. She tried the last time and almost succeeded at my mansion. I felt sick at the memory.

Grangers eyes dart away from me and lock with my aunts.

Instantly both draw wands and I can only move out of the way as they begin throwing spells.

Oh god Granger won't be able to take her. I just know it.

My heart skips a beat. I don't know why I'm so worried about Granger. I just am. I can't express how worried actually. Spells flying left and right. Here and there. They're going at It like I've never seen them go before.

I look over, my eyes wide I just know it, and My vision catches that loon, Lovegood. She's joined the battle, and for the first time, I'm glad to see her. Granger had help then. This was good. Still not enough.

I hesitate. I can't help her. It'd be betrayal and I'd die for it. Still, I can't just let her die.

I see the Weasley girl and I cast a spell her way, diverting her attention. Her head snaps this way and as soon as she sees the others she immediately joins the fight. There, I'd helped. It was all I could do. The little Weasley is tougher than I'd Expected, but I'm still scared. My aunt doesn't fight to wound. She was casting Avada spells like they were nothing more than a door locking spell. Green and Red lights blur my vision.

For once in my wretched life, Potter and Weasley-trash aren't around to hang on Grangers every move. Where were they?

Finally, I can't take it any longer. I go to help, pointing my wand at my Aunt. She sees. So dose Granger. Belletrix's black eyes grow murderous and she completely forgets about the others for a moment. I can see Granger out of the corner of my eye and she looks weird. Not confused, almost expectant, but also scared. Not for herself, but I can tell, for me.

Belletrix raises her wand slowly, whispering words to me from across the room. I can't hear her, but both she and I know that I don't need to. I knew what she was saying. Traitor. No good blood traitor. Blood traitors were worse than Mudbloods in her book. She'd kill me, nephew or not. Especially nephew. She wasn't about to let a blood traitor survive in the family.

It wouldn't take long for her to finish me. I didn't stand a chance and I knew it. Her mouth stops moving only so that her arm arches outward and whips forward with a surprising violence. I'm shocked at the speed of it. Faster than I'd expected. It caught me off guard.

I freeze, hoping that it wouldn't hurt. I know the chances are very slim.

My eyes are unfocused, but not unfocused enough that I can't see anything. Suddenly, I see a head of Bushy hair. Oh god! It's Granger. She's suddenly in front of me. Suddenly blocking the path of the green light erupting from Belletrix's wand.

Although I can't see anything but hair, I watch Grangers body convulse. She gasped and flew backwards, landing into me and knocking me on the ground.

I'm not sure what's happened. My minds hazy. I feel my Granger laying on top of me. Her weight completely limp. For some reason, I hope with all my might she's only unconscious. I realize that I don't see anymore spells from my aunt and that she isn't in fact paying attention to me. Good, I lift the mudblood off of my direct body and half on the floor, half on my lap.

As my eyes took hold of her I was stuck. Stuck in place. Her face is serene, if not dirty. Her lips peacefully curved. Her cheeks smooth. Her hands unclenched. Her body relaxed. She wasn't as hideous as I remembered. Suddenly, the realization that she'd thrown herself in front of my spell made me cringe. I lean down, closer to her face.

" Granger?" I whisper. It's all I can manage. My heart's beginning to constrict as she continues to stay non-responsive. I become more desperate. " Granger!" I can hear the pleading in my voice and though it isn't flattering, I can't blame myself.

I blank out, my eyes suddenly unfocusing, my body refusing to move. I'm not sure what reason this occurs, but I feel lightheaded. It's sickening. The room around me spins. I can't see. It's like, suddenly, I'm blind, and I feel my body tumble to the side, my head landing on Grangers stomach. Then, it's black.

I awake and I'm staring at a white ceiling. My stomach is reeling and I'm catch sight of Snape. He's looking at me with pale, shifty eyes. It's the that my memory returns. I pull myself to the edge of the bed quickly and puke, my throat burning and wretching. Snape looks green but dosen't move much from the oposite side of the bed.

I look at him, " Where's Granger? What happened?"

I wasn't sure that I wanted the answer, I just wanted something. My body felt empty, but I still wanted to hurl.

He looked guilty, " Well, Voldemort's dead." My heart soared, then maybe there was hope. " But, I'm affraid Herm..." I didn't hear the rest. I wouldn't let myself. I was throwing up again. She'd died saving me. Why? Why for me?

* * *

**Short one shot, I like it. Random inspiration. I think it's sad. I'm sorry to do it, but I like killing people. It makes them more memoral. lol, and sorry, but I like to sacrifice Hermione alot...**

**Uhm, also, I don't own any of the harry potter or within temptation used...**


End file.
